The present invention relates to a battery-actuated insecticide transpirator and a method for transpirating insecticide using the same.
Conventionally, there are known devices for transpirating chemicals such as insecticide impregnated in a mat by heating the mat. Electric mosquito-repellent device is an example of these devices. This type of devices transpirate the insecticides such as allethrin, furamethrin, and prallethrin, which are impregnated into a mat by heating the mat to a temperature ranging from 150.degree. to 180.degree. C. The transpiration sustains for about 12 hours. The device has, however, disadvantage that it is applicable only in indoor service because it requires AC power ranging from 100 to 200 V.
As for the insect-proof agent and insecticide to be used at outdoor where no power cable is available, mosquito-repellent incense has long been used. Mosquito-repellent incense has, however, an inherent problem of existence of fire. Responding to the fire problem, several studies were made to apply what is called "oil-fed pocket warmer" which uses volatile fuel such as benzine, LPG, and solid phase methanol, under the existence of a metallic catalyst for transpirating insecticide. The application of oil-fed pocket warmer, however, failed to bring into practical use because of the toxicity of methanol, the poor safety of volatile fuel against fire, and the difficulty of temperature control.
There was an idea to use dry cells and storage cells instead of AC power source. In that case, no exothermic performance is obtained when dry cells are connected to an inorganic positive temperature coefficient thermistor (inorganic PTC consisting mainly of barium titanate and lead oxide) which has been used as a heating means in the conventional electric mosquito-repellent device actuated by 100 V power source. Regarding the lead storage cells for vehicles, which are only possible candidate for the application, they satisfy the object owing to their ability of recharging during operation. Nevertheless, the use of rechargeable cells is limited to vehicles, and their large capacity is far from general service, In this respect, to utilize dry cells and storage cells, and to sustain a satisfactorily long period of heating, it is required to reduce the temperature of radiation plate from the conventional level (150.degree.-180.degree. C.) to 130.degree. C. or below for reducing the power consumption. Inorganic PTCs, however, cannot reduce their resistance below a certain level, so that they hardly attain the desirable temperature level.
Responding to the above-described problems, the present invention is directed to provide a battery-actuated insecticide transpirator using dry cells and storage cells, in which the temperature of a radiation plate is lowered to a range of from 90.degree. to 130.degree. C. to provide a satisfactory exothermic sustained performance with a cost-feasibility, and to realizes a method for transpirating insecticide using the same.